


the book of love is long and boring

by winterpolis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterpolis/pseuds/winterpolis
Summary: Collection of Theonsa drabbles. A place to dump all the barely-written stories that have been collecting dust for a while now. Mostly modern AU and in medias res.[#1 -- “Theon,” is all she says. He smiles grimly, and presses his palm at the side of her neck. “C’mon, I’m taking you home.”]
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the book of love is long and boring

That’s how he finds her hours later: hunched over a desk in the back of the library and asleep, her arms folded over her laptop and her head of tangled red curls nestled into them.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he leans against the shelf behind her desk and watches the rise and fall of her shoulders. It’s been so long since she’s gotten a good night’s rest, he knows, not since Rickon’s confinement all those weeks ago and not since she finally walked away from that horrible… _thing_ with Lannister. He debates whether to rouse her from what is obviously the first peaceful sleep she’s had in a while, although he's willing to bet that it's merely a result of days of pushing herself too far and her body finally caving in.

A frown settles on his face as her recognizes the beginnings of a self-destructive cycle he knows all too well, and that decides it for him. He wasn’t about to let Sansa, of all people, step foot into that river. Not if he could help it.

He pushes himself off from the shelf and slowly makes his way towards her. Crouching down until he’s about eye level with her, he gently shakes her shoulders. 

“Sans,” his throat is dry when he whispers and she doesn’t stir. He tries again, louder this time and fingers lightly tugging at her hair. 

“Sans, wake up.” He must’ve pulled a bit harder than he thought because she groans, turns her head to the side, and blearily blinks at him.

For a moment, they simply stare at each other, and then he threads his hands through her hair and she sighs. Closes her eyes. “Theon,” is all she says.

He smiles grimly, and presses his palm at the side of her neck. “C’mon, I’m taking you home.”

She doesn’t move for a heartbeat, then two; but when she finally does, her eyes have cleared and she nods at him. It takes her a moment more to rise from her seat and collect her belongings. But once she does, he takes her near-ratty tote bag—the only belonging of hers she’ll ever allow to reach such a sorry state, slings it over his shoulder, and grabs her hand without second thought. Before he can think twice about it. Before she can pull away.

But she only squeezes his fingers tighter, draws closer to him, and together, they walk to his truck.

And if she curls up against him once they pull out of the driveway and takes his hand off the steering wheel to hold in both of hers the whole drive home, he only turns his head to place a soft kiss against her curls, and drives by a yellow light.


End file.
